Bicycles are often transported between locations on carriers attached to vehicles. In many cases, these carriers incorporate an arm or cradle that the top tube of a bicycle rests on or in, to support the bicycle. However, women's bicycles and many newer non-traditional frames, especially full suspension mountain bikes, do not have a top tube. As a result, these types of bicycles cannot be directly mounted on such carriers.
Several bicycle carrier designs aim to overcome this problem. One such design places the bicycle on top of the vehicle by removing the front wheel of the bicycle and clamping the carrier to the exposed ends of the bicycle fork. Problems with this design include the hassle associated with removing the front wheel, and the need to store the wheel elsewhere. Also the bicycle needs to be lifted up high and placed on top of the vehicle. Another carrier design incorporates a surrogate top tube, as disclosed in Hilk, U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,523, issued Aug. 20, 2002, whereby a tube is attached to the handlebars and seat post of a bicycle and the bicycle and attached tube is then affixed to the bicycle carrier. This design requires the user to attach the device to the bicycle in two different places, and then to attach the device to the bicycle carrier, adding greatly to the amount of time needed to attach the bicycle to the vehicle. Yet other carrier designs carry a bicycle behind a vehicle via cradles in which the bicycle wheels sit. This style of bicycle carrier is generally large, complicated, and cumbersome, especially those which carry a plurality of bicycles. Another common design of hitch mounted bicycle carriers simply stack the bicycles on a fork or similar structure, requiring the removal of the outermost bicycles to access the innermost bicycles.